


Black Cherry Love

by DonnutDaddy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Always be yourself, F/F, Headacannon, Sayaka'a idol Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnutDaddy/pseuds/DonnutDaddy
Summary: Going off the headcannon that Ibuki Mioda used to be part of Sayaka's idol group, this is story about love and being yourself, for yourself.





	Black Cherry Love

It had been a few years since the idol group Black Cherry was formed by the young idol, Sayaka Maizono. Consisting of Ayaka Haneyama, Satomi Aoba, Aiko Satanoshi, Ibuki Mioda and Sayakae Maizono, the group rose to popularity fast, soon becoming the number one idol group in the nation. But, soon, a rift would appear inside the group.

‘’Ibuuukiii! Are you done yet?’’ Sayake spoke outside of the group’s changing room. ‘’I-I’ll be right there. Just gotta… put on my make-up’’ That was a lie. Ibuki needed time to think. She’s been feeling like she didn’t belong here, that she couldn’t be herself. But now was not the time to think about it, she had to get ready for a big gig. She quickly applied her make-up, before leaving the room. ‘’I’m all done’’ Sayaka flashed a smile. ‘’You look great Ibuki! Now let’s get on stage.’’ She nodded before running off, joining the other. Ibuki hesitated for a bit, before quickly joining the other’s as her name was called.

Light filled the stage as the idols emerged from the halls. The music built up as they started singing.

‘’ Now I face out   
I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah

Yeah, naked truth lies   
only if you realize  
Appearing in nobody's eyes   
till they sterilize  
Stop the guerrilla   
warfare to keep it fair  
Bro, change your rage to a smarter greater cause

You know the stake is high stardom is near  
Those who sympathized you die killers pass by  
Do not waste your time in hating flirting guys  
Use your might to AIs do justice to them all

Now I face out   
I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life seeking to seize   
on the whole moment to now break away  
Oh God let me out   
Can you let me out  
Can you set me free from this dark inner world  
Save me now Last beat in the soul’’

The crowd went wild with applause and cheers, as the song ended and the voices faded. The idols retreated backstage, after waving to the crowd and giving praise to them. ‘’Wooh! That was great!’’ Ayaka exclaimed, patting Sayaka on the back, before departing into the dressing room. Sayaka attempted to follow her until Ibuki took a hold of her hand. ‘’Sayaka… can we meet later?’’ Sayaka tilted her head, looked at the other female. ‘’Is something the matter, you look worried.’’ Ibuki nodded her head. ‘’I am. That’s why I wanna meet you.. in private.’’ The other placed a hand on Ibuki’s shoulder. ‘’It’s okay, we’ll meet at my home, my father won’t be home anyway.’’ She smiled, before running off while waving.   
Later that day, the two walked to Sayaka’s home together. The home was empty, without a homely feeling. The two sat at the table in the kitchen. ‘’So, what did you want to talk about? Here, take my hands.’’ Sayaka asked, looking at the other female with a worried look. Ibuki took a deep breath, before taking the other’s hands. ‘’Well… lately I’ve not been feeling happy with my life. I don’t feel at place anymore in the group…I-I think I need to go a different route.’’ She expected Sayaka to get angry at her, but to her surprise the other smiled at her and softly spoke. ‘’That’s fine. I want you to be happy, no matter what Ibuki.’’ The other looked up. ‘’You’re not mad that I want to leave the group?’’ Sayaka shook her hand, gently squeezing Ibuki’s hands. ‘’Hey Ibuki… I have something to say.’’ Ibuki tilted her head. ‘’Huh? What is it Sayaka?’’ A pink shade appeared on Sayaka’s cheek. ‘’I think I like you. Like, love you. So.. I want you to do what makes you happy. I want you to be yourself.’’ Ibuki’s eyes widened. ‘’S-sayaka! I-I don’t know what to say…. i.. kinda like you too.’’

Sayaka smiled happily, hearing those words. ‘’Hey, so tell me, what do you want to do? If you accept me as a girlfriend, I wanna do it together with you.’’ Ibuki only blushed more and more. ‘’I…Ibuki wants to rock!’’ She suddenly stood up, and jumped on the table. ‘’I wanna roar!’’ Sayaka let out a giggle. ‘’Heh heh. So, you want to play heavy music? That’s pretty different from what we do.’’ Ibuki laughed, and jumped off the table. ‘’Haha! Ibuki will take the music world by storm!’’ Sayake, placed her finger on her chin, thinking. ‘’Oh! I think I have some hair dye around. How about we give you a makeover?’’ And that’s how Sayaka dyed part of Ibuki’s hair blue. The two then went to eat together, and so began their romantic relationship, and Ibuki’s new life.


End file.
